It is known that cardboard boxes have a hanger that in particular has a punching-out in the form of a eurohole for hanging the cardboard box onto wire-hooks. It is known that such hangers can be portions sticking out from the cardboard box. It is also known that a hanger may be arranged as a fold-out part that stays in a folded position during transport and that is folded apart just prior to hanging it to, e.g., a wire-hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,765 discloses a carton with an integrally formed handle. The handle is formed from first and second congruent handles, which handle is selectively movable from a horizontal to a vertical position for carrying said carton, in particular by rupturing nicks or interruptions and pivoting the glued handles about their corresponding base lines to a vertical position.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a cardboard box with a hanger that is improved over the known cardboard boxes having a hanger or that at least provides an alternative design. It is further an object of the present disclosure to provide a blank for making such an improved cardboard box and to provide a method of making such an improved cardboard box.